


My Heart Is Buried In Venice

by snailshells



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Could be seen as romantic or platonic, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailshells/pseuds/snailshells
Summary: Niki was angry, so unbelievably angry at Wilbur. But despite this, it could never stop her from missing him and wanting him back in her life.Niki attends the resurrection of Wilbur Soot and they get reunited finally.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	My Heart Is Buried In Venice

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I don't know when you're reading this but if its after Wilbur's Actual resurrection, this was posted before that as a reference :>  
> In my head this was written as romantic but it could really be read as either romantic or platonic. I hope you enjoy.

Today was a very special day. The skies were grey and dull and the breeze was bone chilling. The weight of everyone’s thoughts and emotions in the air was almost suffocating. Niki stood a few feet away from the small crowd gathered around the crater that was once L’manberg, hiding behind some rocks. Niki was told by Puffy to stay home today since she didn’t think it would be healthy for her to be here in the state she was in but she just couldn’t stay away. They were going to bring Wilbur back to life today.

Niki didn’t know what she was feeling when she heard about this. She was confused, angry, and scared but she couldn’t help but be excited to see him again. Wilbur had been the only thing she could think of these past few months, she went through every stage of grief several times over. She was angry at him, angry at him for going against her trust, angry at him for blowing up the thing they worked so hard to get back, angry at him for leaving her to deal with all of this by herself. She missed him, missed the warmness of his hugs, missed his jokes, missed the way he would always listen to her. She didn’t hate him, she could never hate him. 

Niki didn’t have a good view of what was happening, all she knew was that they were going to be performing a ritual to bring him back. She didn’t know what she was going to do if they were to succeed. She hoped he would remember her, she hoped he would apologize to her and hug her once he saw her. On the other hand, she wanted to yell at him, she wanted him to know all of the pain he’s caused her, she didn’t want to show any sign of forgiveness. She hugged herself with Wilbur’s old cape around her arms and let out a deep sigh. 

The skies turned dark and the breeze began to pick up heavier, dead leaves on the ground blowing in the wind. Niki heard a scream of pain from a voice that sounded like Wilbur’s but more croaky and soft. She took this as her cue to begin to move closer and as she did, a big bright light emitted from the crowd. Harsh gasps could be heard from all around. Niki pushed her way to the front, hearing various “Niki?”s erupt from the crowd. As the scene began to be more clear to her she saw him.

  
Wilbur’s body laying on the floor, Tommy sitting next to him and hugging his limp body and Phil leaning down and checking his pulse. Wilbur looked different. His hair was messy and dirty, it now had grey highlights all throughout it. His face looked pale with little to no color in his cheeks. His body was skinny and he looked as if he hadn’t eaten in months. Niki put her hand over her mouth in disbelief. She felt lightheaded as tears began pouring out of eyes. She couldn’t believe he was there. 

“He has a heartbeat,” Phil announced to everyone. Murmurs of surprise began to explode within the crowd. It was obvious that no one was sure whether or not they were happy about this being the case.

The world was spinning for Niki, she used the last of her strength to run up to his body before collapsing onto her knees. Tommy looked up to see Niki in front of him on the other side of Will’s body, he wanted to make a snarky remark but kept it to himself, even he knew it wasn’t the time for that. 

Niki grabbed Will’s hand and began to hyperventilate. She was touching him. It was real, this was his hand. Tears flooded her eyes and began to drip onto Wilbur’s trench coat as she leaned her head into his chest. The horrible feeling in her stomach got stronger as she intensely sobbed. 

A small cough came from Wilbur's mouth, “..Niki? …..Tommy?” Niki’s breath hitched in her throat and she looked up to see Wilbur’s eyes open a pinch, “you fuckers actually went through with it, huh?” 

“..Of course we did,” Tommy choked out, “It’s the only reason Dream is still alive.” 

Wilbur groaned loudly and closed his eyes again before letting out a small breathy chuckle, “Fair enough.” 

Niki was yet to let out a word, she stared at his face and watched while his mouth moved. She felt as if this was a dream, her vision was cloudy and was so overwhelmed with emotions. She felt the hand she was holding wrap around her own and give it a reassuring squeeze. She took a deep breath but the feeling of air didn’t satisfy her lungs.

Wilbur’s eyes opened once more, this time turning to look directly at Niki, “I’ve missed you, Niki.” 

The words rang in Niki’s head as she stared at him, staring into his eyes which have somewhat lost their color. “Will-” is the only thing she was able to mutter out of her mouth. Everyone could feel the awkward tension growing in the air. 

“Man, that’s all I get?” Will joked lightheartedly.

“No- I- I just don’t…” Niki stumbled over her words, not being able to find the right thing to say, “what the hell is wrong with you?” 

“Well, that's a loaded question.” He began to try and sit up, Tommy helped him. The second he was sat upright, Niki hugged him immediately. Wilbur made a noise of surprise but then began to hug her back. He could feel a pool of tears being formed on his shoulder. “Hey- are you wearing my cape?”

“You’re so dumb,” Niki whispered into his shoulder between sobs, “fuck you.” Will was taken aback by the strong language coming from the small girl but he knew he deserved it. 

They sat there for a moment, hugging as the clouds in the sky began to clear up and there was a sunset beginning to form over the horizon. Niki missed him so much even though the burning fire of anger was still in her stomach. 

“I’m sorry,” Will whispered in her ear.

“Shut up,” Niki mumbled, gripping onto the fabric of his coat even tighter.

“Okay.” 

People who weren’t as close to Will and Niki began to leave the crowd, feeling a bit out of place witnessing the bittersweet interaction between the two. It was apparent that neither of them really wanted to let go of the hug but once the sun had fallen, they knew they had to. Niki still had so much left to say, so much left to be angry about. This was just the beginning of a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
